Better Off Without Me
by Boo112
Summary: Thought I'd write a little Cain & Moira one-shot post Helicopter Crash when they both arrive home from the hospital having left Debbie to talk to Pete...And Cain's got something on his mind...


_**Thought I'd write a little Cain & Moira one-shot post Helicopter Crash when they both arrive home from the hospital having left Debbie to talk to Pete.**_

Cain had virtually been silent all the way home from the hospital and Moira was worried about him. Of-Course he had refused-to have the Doctors check-him over, because that would have been a sign of weakness, and Cain Dingle just didn't have that in him. Except Moira knew that he did. He seemed-to be physically okay, but something was obviously bothering-him and she was going-to find-out what, whether he liked-it or not.

She made them both a cup-of coffee and then brought both-of the mugs over-to where he was sat-on the sofa in the living-room.

"You're quiet." Moira said in a concerned voice, placing the mugs onto the coffee-table infront-of them.

"Mmm." Cain mumbled.

"Need to talk?!" She asked-him as she took a seat next-to him on the sofa.

Cain just slowly shook his head at Moira as he picked-up his mug-of coffee and sipped-at it.

"Are you hurt anywhere?!" Moira asked-him, still worried-about-him after the massive explosion that had happened with him and Kyle directly in the middle-of it…Her Husband and his Son were lucky to be alive and Moira was still too aware of that.

"No, how many times?! I'm fine!" Cain told-her rather-firmly, she had asked-him similar questions multiple times that evening…But she was only worried…

"Okay…Just calm-down…" Moira replied, gently stroking his arm.

"I'm Sorry…" Cain said with a heavy-sigh as he leaned-forward and rubbed his hand over his face.

"It's alright…It's been a long-old day…" Moira told-him, understanding why he may not be in the best-of moods. "But Debbie is gonna be okay ya know…"

"Shame the same can't be said for her marriage…" Cain said sadly.

"Pete will come-around." Moira tried-to re-assure him.

"I wouldn't blame-him if he walked-away and never came back again." Cain admitted-to his Wife.

"I remember what you were like when you found-out about James…But ya just needed-time…And now look-at us…Stronger than ever." Moira said, it wasn't often she brought-up those dark few weeks-of her life but she thought-it may bring Cain some hope at this difficult-time.

"But you didn't cheat-on me…That was different…Anyway, only Pete can make that decision…Right now I've got other things on my mind…Like Kyle…" Cain revealed-to Moira.

"What about him?!" Moira asked, intrigued. As far as she was concerned, yes, Cain had saved Kyle's life, but he had handed-him straight back-to Joanie moments afterwards, telling-her that he was glad that he could save Kyle but that was it, he still didn't want to be a part-of his Son's Life…

"What if I had never found him?!" Cain asked. "He would have died."

"Yeah he probably would have…He almost did, as did you. But you were lucky, both-of you were…Anyway, what's your point?!" Moira questioned-him.

"Everyone's gonna expect-me to be a Doting Daddy now that I've saved-him…But I can't Moira, I just can't go back-there…He's a memory of the man that I used-to be, but I've changed since then and if he were to be a part-of my life…Then I don't know how that would affect-me."

"You're the reason that he even exists and just a couple-of hours ago you saved-his life…Cain, he's already a part-of your life…Whether you like-it or not…And besides, you sounded concerned just now when you realised that he could have died…" Moira said, knowing that he loved that kid deep-down.

"Don't you understand?! I had to save his life…Because I couldn't save our baby's life could I?!" Cain told-her rather-emotionally.

"But that was 2 Years Ago…" Moira trailed-off, confused.

"Doesn't make-it any easier though does it?! I'd give anything to be a Dad again Moira…To do it right." Cain told-her, becoming tearful now but refusing to let himself cry.

"But you could have that with Kyle…" Moira told-him.

"No I couldn't! Because one-day he'd ask-me about his Mum…And then I'd be back-to square one again…That horrible man who slept with a 16 Year Old just for the hell of it…And then scared her so much into having an abortion that she kept her pregnancy a secret and then gave-the baby up for adoption when it was born because she was too scared-of what I might do to it and her if I ever found-out…That poor kid would end-up hating my guts Moira…" Cain told Moira, speaking more honestly and openly than he ever had done before.

Moira looked-at Cain with a great-sympathy. There was something rather-touching about watching such a tough man appear-so emotional and vulnerable, it just made her love-him even more.

"Well it's your choice Sweetheart…But look how good you are with Noah…That young-boy adores-you…" Moira told-him, trying-to encourage-her Husband.

"He hates-me." Cain told his Wife rather-bluntly.

"He really looks-up to you." Moira said. "And that's no bad thing…You could-be really good for Kyle…"

"Or I could-be the worst thing that's ever happened-to him…" Cain said.

Moira paused for a moment before speaking-again. "He's the spitting image-of you." She said with a small-smile spreading across her face. "I bet he'd be just like you if he lived-here…"

"Yeah, and he'd be committing GBH all over the shop…The poor-kid doesn't deserve that kind-of a life…" Cain said.

"If you're really against it then I'm not gonna push-ya Cain…But your Dad & Lisa will-be nagging-on at ya until you give-in…Ya do realise that don't you?!" Moira told-him truthfully, and he knew that she was completely-right, deep-down.

"Listen Moria, if I'm gonna make that choice then it will because I want-to…No-one is gonna guilt-trip me into this." Cain said.

"So you'll at-least have a serious-think about-it then?!" Moira asked-him.

"I guess-so, yeah…" Cain trailed-off with a heavy-sigh.

Moira just smiled-at him as she leaned-him and kissed-him on the lips. "Debbie will-be proud-of ya…"

"I haven't made any decisions at all yet Moira!" Cain said, making that deadly clear-to his Wife.

"Owh I know, I know…But just the fact that you're talking-to me about-it makes-me happy…Thank-You." Moira said, kissing-him once-again.

 _ **Please-Review!**_


End file.
